Night Wearing the Moon as Its Pendant
by Sachiko V
Summary: Our little VivixEiko fic. Vivi, from the counsel of Freija and Fratley, asks Eiko out for a night. What will happen? Please tell me what you think of the whole story ^_______^ (DONE!) Think I should continue it or not?
1. Before the Night

~~Night Wearing the Moon as Its Pendant~~  
--Before the Night --  
By: Sachiko and her sister

Author's Note: I do not know whether this is rated: romance or humor. Up to you. Also, my sis and I were just making this up as we go along, so give credits to her as well. Despite of what happened to Vivi in the game (don't want to mention it), please enjoy ^_^

~~~

It was a beautiful sunny day to begin with in Alexandria. Fresh air and the sun's rays warmed every body and every soul. The white puffy clouds added an atmosphere of fine weather to the day. How great it was to have another day of peace and happiness!

Eiko, who had come to Alexandria for a visit, walked along the streets, wishing to see her friends again. Maybe the summoners heard her wish or something, for after she puts that thought in her mind, she saw Vivi right after.

"Hi, Eiko," Vivi said with his natural shy tone.

"Hi, Vivi, what are you doing here?" asked Eiko curiously.

"Well, because it is always so peaceful here. It makes me feel really relaxed, so I could think."

"Do you still have something in mind?"

"Well..." Before Vivi could continue, Eiko spotted Zidane between people along the streets.

Eiko ran toward Zidane excitedly, leaving little Vivi behind. Vivi didn't utter a word but looked down on the ground with a little sorrow. He decided to go after Eiko and see whom Eiko spotted. Eiko wanted to pounce onto Zidane as a little surprise. However, that was when she noticed Amarant, who was following Zidane with that rivalry 'sensation'. She then slowed down her speed but tripped over a rock. Zidane then spotted Eiko, who went smack with the face on the ground, and went to check on her.

"Hi Eiko, are you ok? What's up?" Zidane said.

"Ow...h-hi, Zidane," Eiko replied with a little blush and dirt on her face.

"What's with you, brat?" Amarant said with that kind of-annoying tone.

Eiko got on her feet and puffed up her cheeks, putting her hands to her waist, "You haven't changed a bit, Amarant!"

"Kids..."

"What did you just say?!"

She suddenly heard a voice crying, "Eiko, are you okay?" It was Vivi.

Zidane greeted him and said, "She's alright."

By coincident, Freya saw the four of them on the path. It was a while since she had visit Alexandria, for she and Fratley were very busy in rebuilding the remains of Burmecia. "Fratley, do you want to go see what they are doing?"

He replied, "You mean your friends over there? Sure, why not?"

"Yo Freya! It's been a while since I saw you. How's Burmecia going?" Zidane asked.

"Hehe, cheerful as always. Burmecia is progressing quite well. We have put lots of effort just to go this far," Freya answered. She then realized that Amarant was busy dealing with Eiko's stubbornness, "Hi, Eiko. What's with the hard face?"

Eiko changed from her arguing pose to her innocent little pose, where she set her hands behind her back and smiled shyly (kinda facing toward the ground),"Well, I wanted to surprise Zidane with my presence," then glanced at Amarant, "until I realized HE was here. He called me a brat!" 

"Is it my fault that she's a bother?" Amarant said.

"Hey!"

Freya chuckled, then realizing that Fratley was shuffing her with his arm, wanting to tell her something. "Freya, that little guy there seems depressed," he whispered. They walked towards Vivi and left Eiko and Amarant quarreling.

"Hi, Vivi. Why are you looking so sad?" Freya asked in concern.

"Oh, hi Miss Freya. Hi Mr. Fratley," Vivi said.

"Please, do just call me Freya. Also, you can just call him Fratley."

"So, why the depressing look, Mr. Vivi?" asked Fratley. Vivi looked a little surprised by the way he called him "Mr".

"Fratley,"

"Ok ok..so, what's the reason, Vivi?"

Vivi first glanced at Eiko and Amarant arguing, then at Zidane, who enjoyed looking at their arguement. "Well, Eiko seems to just talk to Zidane and Amarant. I wonder if it's because I'm boring.."

The two Burcecian knights looked at each other and winked, as in having a plan.

"Vivi, do you like Eiko?" asked Fratley.

"W-why would you say that?" Vivi questioned with red cheeks.

"Don't be shy about it now. How about ask her to go out with you tonight? Come on, you can do it!" Freya suggested.

"O-ok."

"Wait. If you have a chance, give her this," said Fratley, and handing Vivi a silk white handkerchief with embroidery on the border and a cluster of pinkish daisies and leaves on the bottom left-hand corner.

"Well, see ya all around. I'd love if any of you come visiting me," said Zidane and left.

Amarant finally spoke up, "I don't have time arguing with you. Just don't trip over another rock."

Vivi walked up towards the pissed Eiko and said, "Um...Eiko?"

Eiko started to cool down and replied, "Yes, Vivi?"

"Well...I... *heart pumping REALLY fast* ...um...I mean...w-what I'm trying to say...is that..."

At the corner of his eyes, Vivi saw that Freya and Fratley were watching. They stood on the side of a shop with Eiko's back facing them. Freya was holding up a sign saying, "You can do it, Vivi!" Fratley sweatdropped. ^_^;

"...Eiko? D-do you want to g-g-go...out with...me...tonight???"

Eiko's face immediately turns shiny red. No one, not even Zidane, had ever asked her that before; at least she'd never expect anyone to. She was totally speechless for a moment. Then she said, "I...but...why so sudden, Vivi?"

Vivi was mixed with thoughts. He absolutely had no idea of how to answer. He was thinking that he got into this 'mess' because of Freya and Fratley. Yet, deep in his heart, he had this feeling that he wanted to do this. He just had to admit on the fact that he wanted to ask her, not force to. "I...I wanted someone to walk with me tonight, because...today is a full moon, and it would be nice," Vivi stumbled.

Eiko instantly went into a stump. Vivi, a little innocent Black Mage, have asked her to go out. In her mind, Zidane would've been her target, but he had Dagger, who was perhaps destined to be with him; all she would get is a painful answer if asking him to go out with her. Eiko knows better than to shatter Vivi's spirit by rejecting his request. There is absolutely no reason to say no. "O-k, when tonight?"

"...when, when the night wears the moon as its pendant, meet me at the dock."

Now why did that sound so familiar to her? No matter, Eiko have made her decision. "See you tonight, Vivi."

"...you too, Eiko."

Both walked off with smiles on their faces.

To be continued...

~~~

Do you like it? I personally think they're a cute pair, on some parts in the game that is those two. Please give credits to my sister! ^__^

Next  


  


  



	2. The Night part 1

~~ Night Wearing the Moon as Its Pendant ~~

--The Night part 1--

By Sachiko and her sis

~~~

The night came, where the bright shine of the moon lighted the city of Alexandria and the stars sparkled in the night. The city lights were also on, and smiles of the people filled the streets. Eiko sat patiented at the stairs of the dock, wondering why this scene and what Vivi said earlier were so familiar to her. That was the dock for the ride from the city to Alexandria's Castle, but still, that scene of her sitting at the stairs of a dock at night was very familiar. She watched the water ripples and stared at her reflection. Suddenly, Eiko heard light footsteps. She saw Vivi running clumsily toward her. "He cried, "Eiko! Sorry that I'm late!"

Eiko replied, "Vivi! Why are you all dusty?"

"...because I fell on the ground on the way."

"Hey, that's what happened to me too!

At the side and behind the stairs, nobody knew, but two dark shadows peeped at the two youngsters. It was Freya and Fratley...in black ninja costumes. ^^;;

"Th-this is really folly. Are you sure you want to do this? Fratley whispered.

"I know this is silly...but, well, you can go if you want. But I want to see whether they're going well along or not." Freya said, sneering.

"...I do not want to miss anything neither! But..."

"Shh...be quiet."

"...guess we're Burmecian ninjas now, are we?"

Both Eiko and Vivi were silent for the moment. They were afraid to look at each other, but Vivi broke the silence. You could or could not tell, but he had taken lots of courage to do so. "W-would you like to walk around with me in the city? Oh, this reminds me. I just remembered that Ruby has a performance tonight at her theatre. Let's go watch it!"

Eiko broke into her sense and answered, "Ok!"

They walked towards their right, which was the way to the alley, where Ruby's theatre was. At once, as they entered, they found two empty seats in the second row, as if they were registered just for them. "Ooo yeah! Free spots for us, Vivi! Let's go!" Eiko cried out.

They quickly ran towards the seats and settled down, waiting patiently for the show to begin. But as they did, they realized that the atmosphere changed a little; they felt like only they were in the theatre, and nobody else was. It was like the world all the sudden turned towards them. Eiko and Vivi, sitting together, felt a little uncomfortable of each other. It was hard to describe, but they realized that small blushes were rising to their faces. Without realizing, Vivi's hands were on Eiko's. 

On the side of the stage were the two spies, the two ninjas'. There they are. It seems like they're doing pretty well. Freya stated. The male knight beside her remained silent and continued to watch.

But who would've guessed that, perhaps by some means, the scarlet-hair bandit sat at the seat right in front of them. Vivi and Eiko broke out of the atmosphere that they were in. The hair of the bandit was what disturbed them, on the fact that it awfully stands out like a bush of red locks. The bandit turned around and was surprised as well to see them again, the second time, after this morning. It was a mere luck, if it's even consider as one. 

Eiko asked, What do you mean Hey'?

*tisk* I'm trying to say Hello.' Get my drift?

Vivi joined in, Hi Mr. Amarant. Amarant could never be annoyed or argue with such innocence of Vivi, with the face that exposed sorrow and warmth. He's always so polite, and Amarant couldn't get use to that. But Vivi was talks with respect and kindness, not with a tone of wanting a combat. Of course, Amarant didn't think of a thing of opposing with Vivi. Not that Eiko was an ignorant to Amarant, but it was perhaps the nature between a little girl and a tough guy. Not wanting to ignore Vivi, Amarant answered, Hey Vivi. What's hangin'?

Now you're being Mr. Nice Guy! Eiko said.

The show has started. Vivi was enjoying it as much as he'd enjoyed I Want to be Your Canary. He had always liked watching plays in threatres with his same feelings for windmills. It was one of the reasons he'd asked Eiko to watch it with him. Vivi also thought it would be sweet. But what does she think about this little invitation? How does she feel? Vivi turned toward Eiko and saw her eyes glued to the show. Maybe she wouldn't understand in a time like this, when she hardly noticed Vivi. He then asked Eiko, Are you enjoying it, Eiko?

Yep, I am, was her reply, though she was too busy to think while the show was going on. The answer was not exactly decent, but Vivi was happy with the answer. I'm glad that you came. Vivi thought.

Freya/Fratley sat somwhere in back to see the show as well. Fratley whispered to himself, I wonder if Vivi gave Eiko the handkerchief yet. But how ironic, I was going to give it to Freya as

Did you say something, Sir Fratley? Freya asked unknowingly.

Ah! Didn't you enjoy the show, Vivi?I'm so glad that you've asked me to come watch the show with you, Eiko expressed in a diffident tone, though it didn't turn out exactly the way she wanted it. She gazed at Vivi, who was finding the right words to say to her. He caught the glance of Eiko and said, Y-yes. I really did enjoy it too.

For the moment, the absolute silence gain control of them again. Eiko realized, as much as Vivi does too, that words couldn't come out of either one of their mouths. Eiko swiftly clenched onto Vivi's hand. He was confused. 

Let's go visit our king and queen! We'll go take a ride and watch the full moon, she suggested and quickly to the dock once again with her friend, Vivi.

Eiko and Vivi arrived at the dock, which was not like the city. It was tranquil and gentle, just like the fields where the breeze bestow the fertile land, tranquil and gentle. The moonlight gave off a very dreamy light that lit the place.

Now how may I be a service to you, young couple? the man asked. They reddened.

Uh, we would like a ride..to the castle, please? Vivi answered.

As you wish.

The ride was peaceful and quiet, just like the water beneath them. What a scene it was! The moon and stars, the fair dark sky, the luminous light from the city, and the crisp of smoke-blue air, all fits into a tender picture. Eiko sat comfortably beside Vivi, who was at thoughts.

I wishI have the courage toto tell her how I feel, Vivi was thinking, But what should I say? What should I do? Then he gave off with a sigh.

Eiko enjoyed the scenery, but she realized what made it sweeter. Perhaps because Vivi's with me She looked at him and smiled sweetly. Vivi, let's look at the view together. 

Vivi thought, I should just enjoy for now. I'll find the chance to then reply, He also took pleasure in the scenery too. At a night like this, nobody would dislike it, for the ambiance was too wonderful. Vivi looked up into the sky, first to recall the first time Eiko spoke to him, then at the Iifa Tree, and all the other times of Eiko beside him. They were valued times that he would always remember. As he gazed at the serene picture, he slowly fell asleep on Eiko's shoulder. Eiko stared at Vivi for a while. How cute he slept! Those glowing eyes were closed, he looking so huggable, and he breathed with a sound of contentment. Her pink face gave off a lovable smile and tilted toward Vivi. Eiko didn't have much to think about but feeling rather warm. The sky was a starry night.

As soon as they arrived, the gondolier saw the both of them asleep. Pardon me, uh, little girl.

Eiko yawned, Are we there already? Oh, we are! Wake up, Vivi.

Vivi yawned as well, W-we're there?

Yes, and look! There's Zidane!

Hi, little buds. You guys look awfully(more silent) sweet. Vivi, come here. After Vivi went over, Zidane asked quietly, Hey, you're out on a honeymoon?

Vivi flushed and responded, something like that.

Well, need some tips on girls?

If you really have feelings for her, first step is to tell her!

But, how?

Hey, Vivi. Act on your feelings, do what you think. I'm the big bro if you need help on these stuff, buddy! Zidane patted Vivi on his shoulders.

Hey! Are you gonna just let a lady wait here? Eiko exclaimed to both Zidane and Vivi.

Go do your best, Vivi.

Vivi went to Eiko. Eiko, let's go inside.

At the entrance of the castle, Dagger was there too greet them, Hi, Eiko and Vivi!

Dagger! I meanYour Majesty.. Eiko greeted back.

Hehe, no need to be so polite. Come this way, please. Then Dagger led them to a guest room. The room had a reddish carpet and curtains that were vivid burgundy, which gave the room a faint-rosy aura. Please stay here as Quina cook some delights for you.

As Dagger was excused from the room, Zidane walked up to her. Have realized yet?

Realized what? she asked.

Have you noticed that those are

on a date?

How did you know?!

Am I that naïve? Come on, Zidane. Do you think I don't know?

Hey, let's do our for them. I can't just stand around while our pals are on a date! It

goes against your nature, am I correct?

Zidane scratched his head. you sure know me, Dagger. Vivi really likes Eiko, but he couldn't act on it.

Yes, it's the same with Eiko.

To be continue

~~~

I'm sorry, but I'm really not a romantic writer. For all you Viko fans, please forgive me.

  



	3. The Night part 2

~~ Night Wearing the Moon as Its Pendant ~~  
  
--The Night part 2--  
  
By Sachiko and her sis  
  
~~~  
  
Quina came out from the kitchen with a big dish of heart-shaped cookies, covered with bright red sprinkles. As s/he placed the plate on the table, Eiko asked, "Uh, Quina? Why are they hearts...?"  
  
"I not know. Zidane just say to make red hearts," was Quina's answer.  
  
Zidane knew about them, Eiko thought…somehow. Vivi knew why.  
  
Nobody was in the room, except for them. The cookies were delicious to their tongues; of course, regarding it's a Quina recipe! Needless to say, those cookies were mirror images of their own affection. They were sweet like the warm feeling toward one another, and red like the cheeks puffing into blushes. Adding to the rosy room they were in, this feeling took them into a dreamy place.  
  
Freya and Fratley attempted to climb on the side of the castle and too anxious to think of other ways to watch Vivi and Eiko. Being Dragoon knights, they could climb almost as well as jump, though seldom practiced in training. The two of them climbed as silent as a mouse, or preferably, a rat. Step by step, hand-by-hand, they ascended up in an orderly pace. There was the window, only few more yards away...  
  
But they weren't the only spies around. Zidane and his queen were watching the young ones as well through the crack of the door.  
  
Vivi and Eiko, wordless, looked at each other. The bright yellow eyes and the jade eyes met, and their hearts were beating fast. They couldn't express their feelings to each other. It was impelling for them.  
  
"I couldn't. How should I say how I feel to her? I couldn't describe it..." Vivi thought.  
  
"What's this? This is the same feeling I felt for Zidane before... " Eiko pondered at the same time. "Vivi?"  
  
"Yes, E-Eiko?"  
  
"Well..." Before she continued her sentence, they heard the guards stomping outside and yelling, "Thieves! Hurry! We have to catch them!!"  
  
"Man! Just when things are getting kinda fun here!" Eiko complained to herself. Vivi heard that and wondered what exactly did she meant by that. "Come, Vivi," she said, "Let's go and check it out! We'll go and help catch the thieves that are invading the castle!!"  
  
"O-ok…" Vivi replied. Eiko ran before Vivi.  
  
"Come back here, thieves!" a soldier cried out. A group of them were following two mysterious figures in black. Obviously, they didn't know who those two really were. The thieves jumped from level to level, attempted to avoid from causing a whole chaos in the castle.  
  
"I think we should just reveal ourselves. It's pointless to continue this silliness." One of the dark figures said.  
  
The other replied, "You're right… though it was fun for the time that lasted…"  
  
The soldiers halted as they allowed the two "thieves" to jump down. "Friends, we aren't here to bring any harm to your King and Queen. Please forgive us. Here, allow us to unmask ourselves, and perhaps you shall know us better."  
  
"B-Burmecians…? Are you not Lady Freya?!"  
  
"Yes, and I'm Sir Fratley of Burmecia. Please forgive our doings, but we have reasons, you see…" Freya tugged his arm as she saw Zidane and Garnet coming, followed by Eiko and Vivi.  
  
"Freya! Sir Fratley! So good to see you here!" Zidane cried out, "W-wait a sec, so you are the thieves the guards were yelling about?"  
  
Freya giggled. "Y-yes, you may say that-"  
  
Suddenly, Eiko tackled Zidane on the side by accident and ran toward the two Burmecians and yelled, "FREYA! FRATLEY! YO! GOOD TO SEE YA'LL! Hey, why are you dressed in black? Are you the thieves? Hey, how could Burmecian Knights be thieves?" She turned toward the female soldiers, "How could they be thieves? You should watch who they really were before-"  
  
Then Zidane placed his hands on top of Eiko's shoulders. "Hold it hold it! Calm down Eiko. Let's go inside first and we'll talk."  
  
"Actually…" Freya started, "Eiko, why won't you accompany Vivi?" Then Eiko turned around and found Vivi standing behind all of them by himself. He looked so lonely and sad that Eiko couldn't but feel guilty that she ran without waiting for the shy Black Mage. "You're right…" Then Eiko scampered toward Vivi and said cheerfully, "Vivi, let's go back to the room! I mean we left the delicious cookies that Quina made for us." Vivi nodded and they both dashed off together.  
  
Garnet greeted the Burmecian knights. "Good evening, Freya, Fratley. What was all the big fuss about?"  
  
"Good evening, Your Majesty. It's a quite a simple story, you see. But let's go inside to talk first," Fratley suggested.  
  
"You're right."  
  
Zidane and the others gathered inside in her room. She thought it wasn't a bad thing, for everyone were only her friends, so there was nothing to be ashamed of to invite them inside. Zidane started, "Ah, now don't mind to be in the Lady's room. Not like there will be any of Dagger's panties or br- Ouch!"  
  
"Pervert…!!!" Garnet scolded after hitting Zidane on the head.  
  
"Ok ok…Geez… sorry… Anyways, back to subject. So, what was the sneaking around for?"  
  
Freya started off with a small laugh. "Well, we were following the young lovers that entered into your castle."  
  
"What?! Y-you mean Vivi and Eiko?"  
  
Fratley answered with a nod.  
  
"Hehe… guess we're not the only spies on them." Freya and Fratley looked surprised. "Yes Dagger and I were to spying on them, but can you blame me? I love seeing out little buddy Vivi catching on someone he likes!"  
  
"Believe it or not, Lady Freya and I started this date for them. We noticed Vivi's secret timid sadness, and we wanted to help him. To see whether they were going well or not, Freya decided on this ninja business." Fratley said.  
  
"So that was why Vivi and Eiko were on a date…"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Suddenly, from the bottom floor, Eiko shouted, "ZIDANE!!! DAGGER!!! Vivi and I will be going outside the castle now! Oh yeah, please help us thank Quina for making such yummy cookies!" Zidane, Garnet, Freya, and Fratley got eye contacted with each other and knew what they would do next. The four of them quickly but quietly left the room to look.  
  
Outside the castle, Vivi and Eiko sat at the stairs of the dock that was in front of the castle. Again, the silence won over them. Vivi was drawing swirls on the cement ground, while Eiko stared straight at the moving water. "You know Vivi, I want to say thank you for asking me out tonight." She turned toward Vivi with a small adorable smile. The Black Mage had small blushes on his shadowy face in return. "It-it was nothing really. I hope you had fun…"  
  
Eiko replied, "Of course I had! Um, Vivi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How come you asked me out?" Vivi realized that Eiko started to turn red as well.  
  
"B-because…" Eiko was waiting for an answer, "…I wanted to… of course, well, and some people encouraged me to ask you, because I was afraid if you would say yes or no… I really like you, Eiko."  
  
As Vivi looked at Eiko, he saw Eiko rubbing her eyes. She was *happy*. Eiko found the courage to look back at the cute face of Vivi and hugged him tightly. "Thanks… Vivi. I really like you too. You're such a great friend!"  
  
A distance away, there was a large green bush. Four heads popped out from there. Zidane uttered, "Yes… very romantic indeed. Everything's going steadily for them…"  
  
"I know this is improper, but I too can't resist from being curious of those two," Garnet added.  
  
"Hehe…my influence maybe."  
  
"Maybe." Garnet chuckled.  
  
After Eiko let Vivi go from her grasp, they stared at the moon together. They loved that moment because nothing was disturbing them from the quixotic instant. They listened to the ripples of the water and the cricks from the grass crickets. A small breeze blew. Vivi, staring at the pale moonlight deflecting in the white clouds, suddenly remembered a gift that's stuffed inside his pocket. "Um, Eiko…?"  
  
"Yes, Vivi?" Eiko answered.  
  
"H-here, this is for you." He handed her the white silk handkerchief. Eiko looked shocked at the moment. It was so beautiful. Vivi thanked Fratley in his mind for giving it to him, and Fratley, who were behind the bushes, seemed to receive the message. Even though the handkerchief wasn't exactly from Vivi's hands, it was from Vivi's heart.  
  
"T-thanks…" Eiko blushed even more. "Oh Vivi! I love you!" Then she gave Vivi another embrace.  
  
"How endearing…" Freya whispered from behind the bushes. "Let us not spy on them anymore. I think they should cherish this moment alone. We shouldn't budge in."  
  
"You're right, Lady Freya." Fratley agreed. Then the four of the peekers left the young couple alone.  
  
As they left them, Zidane accidentally stepped on a twig. "Aiya-" Zidane began, but Garnet quickly covered his mouth and stared at Vivi and Eiko to see if they heard. Vivi and Eiko turned towards them and saw Fratley's ears.  
  
"WHY YOU PEEPERS!!!!" Eiko turned to a volcano and summoned Phoenix. Phoenix did its job good. All four of them were medium-rare.  
  
"Honsetly! We'll never be alone!" Eiko put her hands to her hips.  
  
"H-How about there?" Vivi points to a boat.  
  
Eiko smiles. "Vivi, you do have taste in romance!"  
  
Vivi and Eiko then rode on the boat together and treasured every minute. And again, they fell fast asleep on the boat, toppled over each other. It was a wondrous night, where the night wore the moon as its pendant.  
  
~ The End ~  
  
~~~  
  
*claps* Yay! We finally finished this fic! Please review this if you liked it =^^= Remember, give credits to my sis =) 


End file.
